End of the Loneliness
by TheBachbeard
Summary: What if Starrk had faced off against a different opponent in the battle of Fake Karakura Town?


Komamura Sajin stared up into the sky at what appeared to be the end for the Gotei 13, his teeth gritting together as he stood protectively in front of a glowing barrier that contained the Shinigami who had been wounded thus far in the battle. The two Captains believed by many to be the Soul Society's strongest team had just been struck down one after another by the Primera Espada and the child-like Arrancar who had appeared out of a new Garganta with a monstrous Hollow following close behind him. In the sky above another portion of the town, the enormous cloud of smoke the explosion of Soi Fon's rarely seen Bankai had produced when it had been fired minutes ago began to part as the new arrival let out a piercing scream that seemed to shake the entire town. Komamura winced, his acute sense of hearing making the cry even more painful to him than the others as he watched with horror as the ice prison that encased Hitsugaya's opponent abruptly began to crack and fall apart to reveal the female Espada nearly unharmed from the experience, casting a cool glare at the young Captain as she prepared to resume their battle. The sheer pressure of the scream blew the remainder of the smokescreen from Jakuho Raikoben, only to reveal Soi Fon's own opponent standing nonchalantly exactly where he had been before, apparently entirely unharmed.

"K-Komamura-taichou!" The Shinigami turned his head as a shaky voice came from behind him. "You need not bear the burden of protecting us. Please leave immediately." Komamura frowned. "Kira-" he began. "I beg of you! Leave at once! Even if you manage to shield us here, protecting us will mean nothing if it comes at the cost of everybody else's lives! We are nothing more than dead weight, Komamura-taichou!" The Captain hesitated before replying, glancing from his faltering colleagues and back to the wounded inside the barrier. A gasp from Kira interrupted his response, and the towering Shinigami followed his gaze until he too inhaled sharply at the sight of Aizen and the two who had betrayed the Gotei along with him free from the cage the Captain Commander had entrapped them in at the beginning of the battle. Kira winced at the sight of the new threats, turning his head to the ground as his eyes shut with despair. "It's over…It's really over."

"Nonsense." Komamura's deep voice boomed from in front of him. "Raise your head, Kira. You are a soldier of the Gotei 13." Leaping into the air, his words grew louder and louder as he reached the height of the other combatants. Kaname Tousen's sightless gaze was drawn to him immediately, and even a few of the others in the area glanced in his direction as he continued. "We are the Gotei 13, are we not?! Are we not the balancers?! Are we not the only hope of the humans in the real Karakura Town at this very moment?! If so, then why do you falter merely because the odds have shifted against us for but a moment?! Weaken and give into despair here and you disgrace the name of Genryuusai-sama's legacy, the Gotei 13! We shall overcome these Espada, and then we shall overcome Aizen himself and his traitors! And if any rise to threaten the world after them, we shall overcome them as well!" Komamura drew his sword, enough reiatsu pouring from his blade and body to make the air around him seem to vibrate. "We shall win this war."

The city seemed deathly quiet for several long moments after his words had finished echoing throughout the battlefield. The silence was broken only by a slow series of clapping noises. Ichimaru Gin was applauding, ignoring the disapproving glare he received from his blind companion. "Bravo, bravo! Aaaand the award goes to Komamura Sajin-san for his _magnificent_ performance as "war hero right before the fall"! Congratulations!" The Captain of the 10th Division charged at his opponent, clashing blades with her once more. "Agreed, Komamura." Soi Fon glared. "Hmph, as if you had to spend all that time going on about it. You don't need to tell me that." The Captain Commander remained silent as ever, leaning on his cane. However, Komamura caught one of his eyes opening almost imperceptibly, and his head making a nearly unnoticeable jerk of approval in his direction.

"Nice speech." A bored sounding male voice came from behind Komamura. The Captain spun, sword at the ready as he saw the Primera Espada standing several meters away, crouching in midair on one knee with his chin resting in the palm of his left hand. His right held a simple looking pistol, aimed only at the ground for the moment. "You can relax, you know. Could've shot you already if I wanted." He holstered the weapon, scratching his head as the one eye currently visible shut briefly in what appeared to be either boredom, annoyance, or both." Komamura kept his weapon in front of him, remaining vigilant as he studied the Arrancar. "Why not? Aren't you here to fight me now?" His opponent answered with a yawn. "Well, I guess I gotta do something else now that those two are down. War's a pain in the ass. Your speech got my attention, so I decided on you." He let out a sigh. "But from your type, there's no way you'll agree to just pretend to fight until it's all over, huh?

Komamura frowned, his eyes narrowing as he studied the Espada carefully. "Of course not. I am committed to winning this war for the Gotei. Are you not resolved to fight for Aizen?" Without bothering to wait for a response, the Captain swung his sword straight forward as he wordlessly activated his Shikai. The giant sword of Tenken slashed through the sky where Starrk had been standing, connecting with only empty air as the strike continued on to cleave a skyscraper down the middle. "Guess you could say that." Komamura spun in time to catch a glimpse of the Arrancar floating in the air behind him with one of his pistols aimed at the Shinigami, a blue glow forming in the barrel. He barely had time for his facial expression to contort in shock before the Espada fired the Cero, immersing Komamura in a flash of blue energy.

Starrk hovered in the air, peering into the smoke his attack had created for any sign of his opponent. He was not disappointed, as Komamura burst from the obscuring smoke within moments, his shikahakusho and fur singed from the blast. "IKKOTSU!" The Captain bellowed, swinging his left armored fist at the Arrancar's chest. Starrk seemed to almost nonchalantly avoid the strike, his right-handed gun inches away from Komamura's face before the Shinigami could even complete his swing. A second Cero blasted the Shinigami from pointblank range, this one with enough power behind it to send the Captain falling through the sky for several seconds before catching himself in midair with a growl. Starrk seemed unperturbed by the ineffective of his attacks, walking towards Komamura step by step as if descending a staircase. "Anyway. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing, y'know?"

"Then why exactly are you fighting? I would have expected nothing but mindless worshippers among the ranks of the army of one such as Aizen Sousuke." The Espada nodded, conceding. "True, true. Fair enough. I guess most of us are kinda like that when you get down to it. Besides number two, that is." A giggle seemed to emanate from the pistol Starrk still held aimed at his opponent. "Yup! He got his ass handed to him by Aizen-sama when he took over and he's still not over it! I don't think he likes us either, 'cause we're stronger." Komamura blinked. "Who is that?" Starrk rolled his eyes, sighing as he smacked the barrel of the gun that had apparently spoken with that of the other. "Shut up, Lilynette. You're just going to confuse him." The apparently sentient weapon let out a cry of pain. "Ow! Just use words, you idiot! Do you know how much it hurts to be hit with yourself?!"

"…That's interesting." Komamura finally continued when Lilynette had gone quiet. "Your weapon has a mind of its own. Almost like one of our Zanpakuto. From the data Kurotsuchi-san briefed us on, Arrancar releases have never been known to function like that." Starrk shrugged. "Guess we've always been kind of special then. Couldn't exactly compare notes with others with them dying whenever they got close to us and all." The Shinigami frowned. "They died when they got close to you?" His opponent nodded. "Yeah. My reiatsu killed them when they got near. I tried to tell them to run, but it never worked." The Arrancar looked visibly uncomfortable as he recalled the memories of his fellow Hollows rushing towards him in hopes of an easy meal, only to scream and writhe as they collapsed to the sands of Hueco Mundo, their bodies eroding away from the crushing force that surrounded Starrk at all times as the Hollow looked forlornly down them as they died. "It was just me and Lilynette until Aizen-sama came. He was the first who didn't die. Taught me how to control the reiatsu so I didn't kill any of the weaker ones that followed him."

"How long did you spend alone like that?" Komamura frowned. "Eh. I dunno. Hard to keep track of time in a place like Hueco Mundo. Don't even remember what I used to look like as a Hollow. Had to have been at least a couple hundred years or so." The Espada shrugged. Across from him, Komamura's eyes widened as he felt himself reminded of his own history. For years and years, he had been an outcast in the Rukongai. Discriminated against for his unnatural appearance, he had wandered from district to district in his search for a home. Just as he had reached utter despair upon being cast out of yet another community, Genryuusai Yamamoto had appeared before him to investigate the rumors of a monstrous creature that roamed the Rukongai. Instead of reacting in disgust and horror like the superstitious dwellers of the Rukongai, however, Yamamoto had seen potential in Komamura and had even invited him into the Seireitei to serve in the Gotei. From that day forward, he had sworn his undying loyalty to the leader of the Gotei 13 and devoted his quickly developing abilities to serving the man who saved him to the death.

"…What's wrong? Wasn't that boring a story, was it?" Starrk blinked, looking confused as Komamura seemed to be deep in thought as he pondered something. "…You know, Espada-san. There are other options than us fighting." The Arrancar seemed to perk up slightly. "Oh? You're considering my pretend fighting suggestion?" Komamura shook his head. "No. Haven't you ever considered the thought of leaving Aizen? Do you truly believe he is just? He would destroy 100,000 human souls and consider them nothing but a necessary sacrifice! I can understand feeling indebted to the one who rescued you from a lifetime of loneliness…But how can you sit by and blindly follow his orders? Do you truly believe he cares for you? That he would so much as bat an eye if you were slain in this battle?"

"…." Starrk remained silent. "…What else would we do then? It's true I might have some reservations about Aizen-sama's plans…But it's not as if you Gotei people would let a Hollow go free." The Captain sighed. "It is true that one of the responsibilities of the Gotei 13 is to purify Hollows. However, that is in part due to the fact that most of your kind prey upon human souls. One such as you who apparently has no appetite for such would not be seen as requiring purification. I give you my word as the Nanabantai Taichou of the Gotei 13 that you will not be attacked by one of our members if you stand down now as a prisoner of war." The Espada shifted his weight from foot to foot, his weapons still halfheartedly raised. "And then what? Assuming Aizen-sama doesn't just beat you all."

"You would be welcome to join the Gotei 13 under my command. It would be rather unorthodox, but I may be able to appeal to the Soutaichou. Or perhaps you could go to the human world and request a Gigai from Urahara Kisuke. Begin a new life as a human." Starrk remained quiet for a long time, his eyes closed. Komamura suspected that he and the other personality sharing his soul were deep in conversation that he could not hear. Finally, the Espada's eyes slowly opened, conflicting emotions obvious in them. He almost hesitantly holstered both pistols. His arms moved to rest motionless at his sides. "…Deal." His expression was confused and hesitant, yet carried just a shade of hope. "Then it is settled." Komamura allowed himself to smile. "Your name, Arrancar?"

"…Starrk. Coyote Starrk." Komamura nodded, raising his left hand. "Coyote Starrk, by my authority in the Gotei 13, I declare you to be our prisoner. As long as you show no aggression to our members, none of our number shall show any to you while you are our captive. I apologize if this does not work, it was never my strong suit. Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, be divided into six. Bakudou 61, Rikujoukourou." His index finger flashed with a bright yellow light, six bars of light materializing around the Espada, who calmly watched as they slammed into his torso with the intent of preventing him from moving. "Now, I would appreciate it if you humored me and did not break that." The Captain allowed himself a brief chuckle as he turned to leave. Starrk let out a quick bark of laughter in reply, watching Komamura leap into the air to rejoin the battle as he headed towards Aizen himself and the two traitors. It appeared that a new group of people had joined the battle on the side of the Gotei. "Hmm. They look strong. Good timing, wouldn't have wanted to fight them." Starrk glanced back down at the binding spell around his waist. "…Damn it. I should have asked him to let me get comfortable before doing this."

* * *

"…I never thought after all the trouble gathering you Espada, that I alone would be more powerful than the lot of you." Aizen Sousuke's blade flashed once more, piercing the Tercera Espada's shoulder before sweeping downwards to cut through her entire left side. "I will never allow you to raise your sword to me again." The female Arrancar plunged from the sky, blood gushing from her wounds. Smirking, Aizen turned to face the assembled fighters of the Gotei 13 and the Vizards. "Now then. Shall we get started? Gotei 13 and you shoddy Arrancar wannabes." The Shinigami almost lazily sheathed his sword once more, as if daring any of his opponents to challenge him. None stepped forward. "I see. Perhaps I misjudged you. While I deemed you lot to be pathetic, I had not considered the organization of the Gotei 13 to be nothing but a collection of spineless cowards. That is behavior I would have expected instead from my dear failed experiments. After all, they have cowered in the shadows hoping to escape my notice for many years now." Several of the Shinigami and hybrids noticeably grew tense at his taunts, though resisted the urge to attack for the moment. Aizen continued to smile, opening his mouth to speak once more when he was interrupted by an explosion of reiatsu from somewhere behind him on the ground. Frowning, Aizen turned just in time to see the Primera Espada as he shot into the sky like a rocket to hover on his level, the spell that had bound him long burned away by his blazing aura of reiatsu. Aizen's frown quickly returned to the confident smile he previously had adopted when he recognized the figure. "Ah, splendid. I believed you to be dead, Coyote-kun. What a wonderful surprise to find the most powerful of my Arrancar army at my back for this final confrontation with the enemy."

"…Shut the hell up, Aizen." The Shinigami blinked at the venom in the ordinarily docile Arrancar's reply. "I saw what you just did, you bastard. You think we're your goddamn toys do you?" Aizen spread his arms in a pacifying gesture, continuing to beam at the Espada. "It seems we have a misunderstanding here, Coyote-kun. You are angry because I disposed of Harribel-kun. However, in all the time you spent as my subordinate…Exactly when did you fall under the impression that any of you held any value to me?" A sadistic smirk spread over his face as he unsheathed his sword once more, enough reiatsu pouring over the area to make even Starrk wince. "I never commanded you Arrancar to trust me, not even once. I merely ordered you to follow me, but trust had nothing to do with it. I have always told my servants not to trust anyone, even myself. But sadly, there are not many strong enough to do that."

"All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born. It seems your faith in me has been shaken, Coyote Starrk. But do not fear. I shall take my time and show you exactly which God you ought to believe in. Your worship may continue after that." Starrk grimaced. _Shit. Really out of my league now, aren't I?_

"Heh. If you want my worship, then maybe you should shut up and earn it." Blue energy glowed in the barrels of both of the Primera Espada's pistols, then darkened rapidly until pure darkness seemed to emanate from the weapons. "Cero Oscuras." To the observers, the day almost seemed to turn to night for several long moments as the twin beams of energy blanketed the sky, shrouding Aizen completely from view. The attacks ceased abruptly as Starrk glared into the rising smoke. _That can't have been enough…_

"A palpable strike." Starrk gritted his teeth, turning to aim both guns at the source of the voice behind him. Aizen stood mere feet away, not a hair out of place. "Even I would not have escaped uninjured if I had allowed myself to be hit." The Shinigami had lost his amused demeanor. In place of his usual grin, he wore the closest to a scowl that Starrk had ever seen his former leader make.

* * *

Aizen stood atop the sand dune, gazing down on the Arrancar he believed would complete his Espada. "That's quite something. Did you two do this? These mountains of Hollows." He questioned, motioning to the piles of half dissolved corpses stacked about. To his surprise, however, the larger figure slowly shook his head. "No. They just all went and died on their own." Aizen's eyebrow twitched. "Really? You seem quite strong. How about it? I'm looking for allies." The male replied once more. "What a coincidence. So are we." He paused, seeming hesitant. "Are your friends strong too?" The Shinigami smiled. "Come with me and find out." The Arrancar remained silent for a long time, varying emotions playing across his face. "…Deal." Aizen motioned for the two to follow him without a word, turning as he began the long walk back to Las Noches. He kept his back turned to the two new members of his army, hiding a thoughtful expression. _Isolation due to his solitude. How…Intriguingly familiar._

* * *

"Tsk, tsk. I had such great expectations for you, Coyote-kun. Even taking into account the interesting second release Ulquiorra believes he has hidden from me, you always did have the greatest fighting ability out of my Espada. Your only weakness was your complete lack of killing intent. Now you display it, but only against me, the very person who sought to harness it? Such poor humor fate has. But it cannot be helped. Like Tia Harribel, you shall never again challenge me." Aizen's blade lashed out quicker than Starrk could even blink. The Arrancar pulled the triggers of both pistols, but his former leader had vanished by the time the Ceros had even left the barrels. "Goodbye, Coyote-kun." Aizen now stood in his former position before the assembled Shinigami. As he turned his back once more, something showed in his eyes for one brief instant. Something that if the Arrancar hadn't known better, he would have guessed was regret for slaying his former servant. Tearing his gaze from Aizen's back, Starrk glanced down at himself. His eyes widened in dull shock as he saw that his chest had been cleaved almost completely through from his right shoulder to left hip. He halfhearted pressed a hand to the wound as blood began to pour from his body, knowing that any attempt at stemming it would be pointless. His strength abandoning him, Starrk fell limply from the sky, the components of his Ressurecion cracking and breaking off of his body. _…Sorry, Lilynette._

He drew closer and closer to the ground, his vision growing dark as the pavement seem to rush up to meet him. _I'm not alone…I'm not alone…I was never alone…I'm…Not…Alone…_

* * *

"-still alive!" A bright voice pierced Starrk's ears. _Ugh…Leave me alone, Lilynette…_ He wanted to voice his complaints, but it all seemed like it would take far too much energy. "Um…What's wrong with him? I-I healed him right, didn't I?" The cheerful voice seemed to falter a bit as Starrk remained decidedly still. _Wait, that's not Lilynette._ "Yeah, you did. Problem is, I don't think even you can heal his chronic case of being a lazy bastard." _Ah, there she is._ With everything right in the world again, Starrk rolled over to sink into even deeper sleep. "Wake up, damnit!" He felt a sudden sharp impact between his legs, and abruptly sat upright with a groan of pain, his eyes still closed. "W-what the hell was that for?!" He reluctantly opened his eyes. Lilynette was standing over him, glaring down as was typical when he first woke up in the morning. Beside her stood Inoue Orihime, the human girl who Ulquiorra had brought to Las Noches. Now it made sense why he was alive, he vaguely remembered Aizen's impressive description of her abilities. Standing behind her was a mixed group of Shinigami and humans who Starrk recognized from the final meeting of the Espada before the war, when they had been informed of invaders in Hueco Mundo. "…Thanks. And sorry again about the whole, uh, recapturing you thing."

"No trouble, Starrk-san! It all turned out right in the end, didn't it?" Orihime gave him a warm smile as she turned to leave with the others. "…Oh, and you might want to leave. Kurotsuchi-taichou's going to switch the towns back soon. He said something about "no survivors." Just a suggestion!"

"Hmph." Starrk groaned, pushing himself to his feet grudgingly. "Guess I can sleep later." He lazily returned the waving Orihime as she was carried through the sky by the tallest member of the group.

_I'm not alone. _


End file.
